A building management system can be used to monitor and/or control a building. For example, the user (e.g., operator) of a building management system can check and/or set the state of a control component(s), equipment, device(s), network (s) area(s), and/or space(s) of the building using the building management system. For instance, if there is a fire in a building, a fire commander can use the building management system to determine where in the building the fire started, and how to prevent the fire from spreading further throughout the building.
A building management system may display a user interface to the operator. The user interface with multiple views can include, for example, the floor plan of the building, with additional information about the building (e.g., information about a device(s) of the building, information about a control network(s) of the building, schematic graphics of the building, etc.) overlaid on the floor plan. The user interface can also include a number of widgets that the operator can use to set and/or update the building information.
In previous building management systems, some or all of the components of the user interface may need to be manually generated (e.g., created and/or built) by the control engineer. For example, the control engineer may have to manually generate the graphics of the building from smaller graphic elements. However, manually generating the user interface of the building management system can be difficult and/or time consuming for the control engineer.